Cosas Lindas
by kana-asuki
Summary: Tino es lindo y tierno, pero las cosas lindas no son siempre lo que parecen-Tino es demasiado lindo- comento el Danés.  Porque no todo es lo que parece SueciaxFinlandia DinamarcaxNoruega explicito, UA vida escolar.


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Tino un poco OCC.

- _**Aclaración:**_ UA, vida escolar.

_**Pareja:**_ Suecia x Finlandia Dinamarca x Noruega (leve y explicito)

* * *

><p>Nadie puede ser tan tierno- pensó el danés mirando hacia donde se sentaba su primo sueco y su compañero finlandés- ¿Qué miras Anko?- pregunto su compañero noruego bajando lentamente el libro que leía- a Tino- contesto simplemente dándole una idea errónea al noruego.<p>

El noruego cerro lentamente su libro mientras miraba en la dirección que menciono el danés y pensó molesto- ¿Qué tiene de interesante tino?

Mientras tanto el finlandés miraba tiernamente al sueco, el cual intentaba concentrarse en un trabajo de ciencias

- ¿Berwald?- pregunto poniendo su mirada tímida- ¿estas ocupado?- el mencionado le dirigió una rápida mirada, suficientemente rápida como para esconder su rostro sonrojado- No- contesto simplemente para dejar su trabajo de lado- ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de Matemáticas?- le sonrió lo mas lindo y tierno que podía hipnotizando al sueco que solo asintió.

¿Por qué lo miras tanto?- pregunto el noruego intentando no sonar molesto- ¿no lo notas?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del pequeño- No, si lo hubiera notado no te hubiera preguntado- contesto sarcástico- Noru, es que Tino es demasiado lindo- contesto simplemente causando un caos de pensamiento en su compañero de asiento.

El sueco intentaba explicarle un problema a su compañero finlandés- Oh eres muy listo- comento dulcemente el finlandés terminando su tarea- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- cerro lentamente su libro mientras la campana sonaba, anunciando que la hora de estudio terminaba- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?- pregunto alegremente al rígido sueco, el cual solo se puso a meter sus cosas en su mochila con nerviosismo, que ocultaba muy bien.

Anko la hora de estudio termino, podemos irnos a casa- hablo el noruego a su compañero de asiento que seguía mirando la escena que esos dos rubios montaban- espera aun no se va- comento sin despegar sus ojos de los rubios- Como quieras- comento molesto el noruego mientras guardaba sus cosas rápidamente.

El rubio de la boina miraba con sus ojos brillantes e inocentes al rubio de lentes- ¿puedo invitarte a comer?- pregunto con sus mejillas levemente rojas causándole un efecto muy tierno- ah- contesto simplemente el sueco mirándolo fijamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- Genial- exclamo feliz en finlandés tomándolo rápidamente de la mano para dirigirse a la salida con el rígido sueco.

¿Lo viste Noru?- comento el danés a su amigo que ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas- ¿Qué cosa?- hablo molesto tomando su maletín- Ah Tino- comento feliz- ¿Qué tendría que notar?- se comenzaba a cansar de hablar del pequeño finlandés- es demasiado lindo- soltó rápidamente el danés antes de aventar las cosas a su maletín para correr detrás de los otros rubios arrastrando al noruego.

¿Por qué seguimos a tu primo y a Tino?- pregunto enojado el noruego mientras se sentaban en una mesa algo alejada y escondida- Noru vamos eres inteligente- contesto simplemente para seguir espiando a los otros rubios.

¿Te gusta este platillo?-pregunto feliz el finlandés a su acompañante- perdona que solo haya pedido una malteada no traía tanto dinero-hizo una expresión triste que conmovió al sueco que solo lo miro fijamente se acercó lentamente a él para acariciarle su cabeza logrando una sonrisa radiante en el más pequeño.

Algo oculta- seguía con su paranoia el danés- Den ya me enfade- hizo amago de retirarse pero el danés lo sujeto rápidamente de la mano y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba

- así no sabrán que somos nosotros- hablo feliz el danés mientras recibía los golpes del noruego- no entiendo tu nueva obsesión con Tino- hablo cansado y molesto- Te lo dije es demasiado lindo, no puedo dejar de vigilarlos- anuncio mientras volvió a vigilar a los otros rubios, logrando hacer enojar de sobre manera al joven que tenia sobre sus piernas.

El finlandés se acercó mas al sueco rozando ligeramente sus manos al momento que ambos tomaban de la malteada

- Lo siento- contesto sonrojado furiosamente el finlandés- No im´port´ - comento el sueco con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no tan fuerte como el del más pequeño- Su-san- agacho su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, causando un aura tan tierna a su alrededor.

Mira, mira- exclamaba entusiasmado el danés-ya suéltame- exclamo cansado el noruego- si tanto quieres ver a Tino te puedo dar una foto- contesto más que molesto- eh ¿para que querría una foto de él?- presto atención a su amigo- si quisiera una foto seria la tuya- sonrió embobada mente causando un sonrojo en el noruego- lo sabia- exclamo feliz mientras miraba muy de cercas el rostro de su acompañante

- tú eres lindo sin fingir- volteo a mirar a su primo y al finlandés una vez más mientras estrechaba más fuerte al noruego que poco a poco dejo de resistirse.

Yo- callo tiernamente el de boina- quería decirte algo- sus mejillas tomaron ese hermoso tono carmesí – d´me – el sueco lo miraba fijamente mientras las manos del menor envolvían las suyas tímidamente- tú- cerro sus ojos tímidamente causando una hemorragia nasal en el sueco- tú me gustas- cerro con más fuerzas sus ojos esperando una respuesta, que de antemano ya sabia.

Mira, sabia que algo tramaba- comento feliz el danés por centésima vez- Den estas loco- comento el albino mientras se acomodaba ya resignado en lo brazos del danés.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, con sus labios haciendo un terriblemente tierno puchero y su ya famoso sonrojo en sus mejillas que dejo en shock al sueco, que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría- Yo siento tanto si esto te incomoda- pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos- creo que mejor me voy- hablo mientras su voz se entrecortaba, sus ojos tenían la mirada de un cachorro triste, tan tierno, tan atrayente y el sueco simplemente dejo de pensar.

Lo ves, tenia razón- comento el danés feliz mientras abrazaba mas fuerte de la cintura al noruego- Explícame quieres-el danés lo miro con una gran sonrisa- Berwald le gustan las cosas tiernas- comento mientras ambos miraban a la pareja de rubios.

El sueco ya hipnotizado por los encantos del finlandés no pudo controlarse mas y lo beso, lo beso lo más amable que podía, se moría por morder esos labios tan carnosos que creaban pucheros tan tiernos que tanto lo hacían fantasear, acaricio sus mejillas tiernamente, como adoraba esas mejillas sonrojadas, el finlandés se agarró firmemente a sus hombros, creando un efecto, aun más, tierno, dios se sentía en el cielo el sueco.

El danés y el noruego miraban la escena sorprendidos- Lo sabia- seguía exclamando feliz el danés.

Se separaron lentamente para tomar aire, el sueco cerro sus ojos mientras el finlandés lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, cuando noto que el sueco iba a abrir sus ojos el los cerro, se mordió su labio tiernamente y en cuanto el sueco volvió a mirarlo no pudo evitar volver besarlo con ganas.

¿No te entiendo?- comento ya cansado el noruego que por fin había sido liberado por el danés- Tino era demasiado lindo- el noruego volteo los ojos y se paro para marcharse del lugar - ¿y eso que importa?- pregunto ya arto del asunto, y de que el danés comentara que Tino era lindo, los celos lo mataban aun que nunca lo aceptaría- Atrapo a Berwald a base de engaños- comento feliz mientras tomaba la mano del noruego y le sonreía tontamente.

Y es que era verdad, Tino sonreía mientras iba tomado de la mano del sueco, todos sabían que ese rubio de lentes era tan rígido, nunca se le veía hablando con nadie, y siempre mostraba sus facciones serias.

Era muy popular, pero su seriedad hacia que le tuvieran miedo y se volviera inalcanzable, Tino estaba enamorado de él desde el primer momento que lo observo, cuando su perrita Anatamago se le escapo y fue a parar en los fornidos brazos del sueco.

En ese momento lo supo, la forma en como podía conquistar a ese sueco, lo supo, fue tan evidente, el secreto del sueco, que solo el danés sabia, fue posado en sus ojos en ese momento, Berwald Amaba las cosas lindas y tiernas, eran sus delirio, y Tino quería ser el delirio del sueco.

No entiendo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese asunto?- pregunto el noruego mientras tomaba un helado- Berwald ama las cosas lindas- soltó mientras se acostaba en las piernas del noruego, que se debatía entre comer su helado o tirárselo en la cara al danés- y Tino era demasiado lindo, tanto que era mentira- comento mientras se acurrucaba mas en el regazo de su acompañante- él es demediado ingenuo como para saber que clase de gente atrae, aun que Tino no es mala persona, es un muy buen actor- comento mientras el noruego miraba a la recién pareja caminar alegremente en el parque.

Y tenían razón Tino era uno de los principales actores del elenco de la universidad, si tenia que ser la cosa más linda y tierna del mundo para que ese sueco fijara los ojos en el, lo haría, mil veces si fuera necesario.

Y lo logro, ahora podía presumir que iba de la mano con uno de los, ahora ex, solteros mas codiciados del campus, miro al su ahora novio, que fijaba su vista en el camino, mientras su mano agarraba la suya tímidamente, como amaba a ese sueco, sonrió traviesamente mientras se abrazaba del brazo del sueco, quien secretamente siempre estuvo enamorado del finlandés desde hace mucho tiempo.

Si las cosas lindas no siempre son lo que aparentan, y Tino era un ejemplo perfecto en este momento en el que ponía su mirada más tierna y mordía tímidamente sus labios, logrando de esta manera que el sueco lo devorara en besos, si, no todo es lo que parece.

* * *

><p>Bien yo en ves de andar actualizando mis otros fics ando escribiendo de otras parejas, lo siento, esta idea me vino de la nada, y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia más de la mitad escrita en mi cabeza y tuve que tomar la lap y ponerme a escribir.<p>

Espero y les sea de su agrado, yo siempre creo que los mas inocentes y lindos en el fondo tienen un lado oscuro.

Espero y les guste :D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_

_**y creo que ahora un Tino mas Grr~ **_

Y si alguien se quiere sumar a mi idea sean bienvenidas :D


End file.
